The present invention relates to computer hard disc drive mounting structures, and more particularly to a computer hard disc drive mounting structure in which the hard disc drive is fastened inside a sliding case which can be fastened in a receiving chamber made in the computer mainframe of a computer through plug-in connection.
In regular personal computers, a hard disc drive, if it is required, is generally fixedly fastened inside the mainframe of a computer, i.e. a hard disc drive is provided for use in a specific computer. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a detachable hard disc drive mounting structure permitting a hard disc drive to be conveniently removed from one computer for use in another.
To achieve this object, there is provided a detachable hard disc drive mounting structure, in which the hard disc drive is fastened inside a sliding case by screws, which sliding case which can be conveniently releasably fastened in a receiving chamber made on the mainframe of a computer through plug-in connection. By matching the slide ways on the two opposite sides of the sliding case with the side rails inside the receiving chamber at two opposite sides, the sliding case can be drawn out of the receiving chamber and then pushed back into place. Input/output pins are made on the hard disc drive at one end conveniently for connecting to the mother board of the computer mainframe through an input/output bus line terminal connector.